The Runner
by twins4life-Angel of hope
Summary: Aliens come to our world to simply devour us all. Viewed in the perspective of a survivor who is becomming one of the invaders by meer chance up until he is full Drazor.


It started December thirteenth of the year 2012, the day after everyone thought the world was going to end because that's when the Mayan calendar ended. But like Y2K, we were wrong, it was just the beginning. That day was the beginning of the virus. The day they came.

They are a race of reptilian lycans, called the Drazors. They came here for food and water, and wouldn't you know? We're on the menu.

Our planet's leaders sent out a beacon for help from the other worlds, possible help from other sentient being's. We had just shortly before found life on a planet in the Nex region, but it's inhabitants showed no signs of advanced knowledge. They were bestial and killed three of the U S's greatest astronauts in my life time.

But it gave us hope that someone would come.

And someone did, like us ringing the dinner bell to the hungry wolves, they came.

Why am I telling you this?

My time is limited. I've been infected by the Drazors and soon will become one of them.

They took to our world easily adapting and seemed to thoroughly enjoy our proximity to our sun. They started appearing as us, as firemen, policemen, the doctor and the clerk at the grocery store. They fooled us as they waited for the right time and in our panic for worlds end and then they struck!

They raided houses and devoured the occupants. Some were lucky to escape unscathed while others who did escape were genetically altered from inside out into one like them. But the last thing to be fully changed is our minds control over our own body. We have control over that only so long until they find us as partial Drazors and then we are fully integrated into their hive.

I am Jesse R. Staulling. I am the runner.

The cloud's seemed to darken as booming in the sky rippled through the air and shattered glass from the great sky scrappers of the city, it sent all the people in a panicked, vermin like panicked to seek shelter.

I called out for my wife and son. "Halley! Jason!" But my calls went unnoticed among the anarchy of the publics stampede. When I thought I caught glimpse of the only people who mattered in the world, I was slammed to the ground by a large man. I, myself was not very big, I was a short five foot five and a half inches and weighed approximately one hundred forty pounds. So the impact sent me reeling.

I recall calling out for them again, trying to avoid the feet that threatened to crush me as person by person where like a herd of cattle and they only ran faster as the ship's appeared through the clouds, descending like heavenly beings of biblical myth. But we could already some how sense it was the farthest from that.

Panels on the ships opened and, at the time, we didn't see them exit. The Drazors use such speed's that we didn't have any time to prepare a defense or even time to start running and I knew I was in trouble as that herd started falling dead to the ground around me for no reason I could see. But what I saw next I wish I could unsee. My eleven year old son and wife being shredded to pieces by these creatures!

To describe them You would see the body structure and shape of the Velociraptors skeleton in the museum or even in those movies that ironically Jason loved so much, Jurassic Park. But these were bigger then that and a set of bat like wing's held proudly high on their upper backs. Their long tails had a fan like membrane on the end, I assume to help navigate when they fly.

It wasn't long before I found my leg's couldn't move fast enough as one of the colorful creatures caught eye on me, and I was in a loosing race but had to try. For Jason and Halley, I had to get away and find someone who could stop them and while the Drazors are fast, their a little too clumsy with their bulk as I figured taking turn after turn through the sharp alley's between buildings.

But they had another attribute, endurance which I was running short on. My leg's were burning from this long run and my lung's felt like they were going to explode inside my chest. I needed a rest but couldn't stop... that is until I saw a perfect place, a open door to the old Coca Cola bottling company and I took the invitation. As I just slid in, that bastards sharp claws grabbed and ripped into my arm making me scream out in agony but it had to stay out! I struggled against it to seal the door. But finally I had a barrier between them and me. I could rest and hope not to bleed to death.

Time for my count downs begun as you can probably already tell. I left my last journal entry off being chased into the old Coca cola company and having been scratched by the beast, though managing to lock myself inside.

I didn't get much of a rest as my arm began pulsing in absolute agony, I can't see the full extent of the creatures claws at the current time with the limited lighting and dare not risk starting the lights for fear of the potential fire hazard. That's all I need is to just die as a Bar-B-Q on the day aliens choose to invade. I can tell already by feel that the skin's been ripped off my meat and the bleedings profuse, so using the limited first aid training I've had, and the basic knowledge of the safety precautions of these old companies and walked my way to the first aid kit on the wall using my jacket to slow the blood flow. Too bad, it was expensive too at $.

The screams from outside and the screeches, roars and grunts of them ringing through the old buildings high shattered windows as if the building itself were a concert hall. I just wish theses sounds in my head won't stay long, I might not even live long enough to remember it with how limited this first aid kit is, yes it has antiseptics, bandages and gauze; but it's just the basic gear and I'm sure to need a hospital soon.

Something or someone slams into the sealed and chained door making me jump and that slight purring noise as they sniff at the cracks and minor holes in between the bricks, they must be smelling my blood and wanting to get to that which they smell as a delicious potential meal. I look around and spot the fire extinguisher that seems to have been forgotten from the fire that once ate the inside of this old building, it doesn't seem to be damaged and perhaps it could come in use? Grabbing it off the wall with my good left arm, I scroll through the instructions and store to memory. "If it's unsafe for us to ingest, perhaps it's not too good for them either?" I say more to myself as my eye's return to the creature on the other side of the wall, it seems to be pacing and readying for assault but then there's a noise that makes my heart feel like it's on needles! I look up and there in the high window is the monster that took my wifes life! I'll never forget it, it's markings so bright in various shades of orange and brown. If anything, my last stand will be to kill it! To avenge the love of my life!

It seems to be taunting me, balanced ever so carefully on the brick wide edge of that window. It's eye's mocking me as it's meal with no escape and no life to go back to even if I could.

My eye's in glare stare straight into those yellow and blue orbs in a silent showdown, the old western tune running in my head as my fingers curl tightly around the fire extinguisher.

It's wing's twitch and raise readying to swoop down on me like a hawk to a mouse, but this mouse is fully aware of that hawk and won't go down without dealing it a blow if I can. The creatures movements were swift and I lost track of visual of it for a brief moment but a sound, a whistle of the wind hitting against it's wing's gave me idea of which way it would attack and I ducked. But my duck was not enough as a sharp pang hit my left calf as if someone slashed it with a steak knife and I hit the ground hard on my already bad right arm hard, it was almost unbearable as I felt the skin tear further and the blood dripping out of my once gray Armani.

It landed not far from were I lay on the ground and slowly made it's way toward me, it's foot step's making a soft padded sound but it's claws scrapping on the concrete floor ever so slightly as it made toward me ever so carefully, hunger readable all over it's reptilian features.

Then it launched!


End file.
